


Hollywood Undead Oneshots

by MaybeCaboose



Category: 9lives (Band), Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: Death, Depends, F/M, M/M, Marriage, Suicide, and i usually am not in the mood for it, brace yourselves i don't write nice things unless i'm in the mood for it, cute lovely gay as fuck couples, i'M KIDDING OKAY, or sweet, this is pure stress writing what am i doing with my life, this might be sad, well i guess you can count asia and george as a gay as fuck couple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:14:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9617381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeCaboose/pseuds/MaybeCaboose
Summary: this is more of a stress writing thing, not necessarily shippy, just a way to express my feelings and sort of help myself back into the mood of writinghope you enjoy!(these are taken from my wattpad where I will upload more often just for the ease of writing.)





	1. Did You Know?

"Did you know?" he started, staring at the brown haired man that raised an eyebrow at him, taking a long drag from his cigarette.

"Did you know..." the dark haired man began again, fists clenching so tight that his nails dug deep enough to hurt. "that you ruined me?"

A laugh.

"Do you really not care at all?"

Another laugh.

"Have I ever cared?" The brown haired man, pointing his cigarette at him.

"Why? Why did you do all this?" he asked, one of his hands moving to scratch at his wrist that was already itching so bad.

"I just love how cute you look when you suffer."

"Aron..." Jorel began, chewing his lip hard as he looked down to the ground.

"I love you, that's how I love you, you know it." Aron said, his voice felt soft, but it hurt Jorel's ears.

"I don't want to suffer anymore, though." Jorel spoke quietly, suddenly feeling weak. Just how it always happened. He always made him weak.

"You can end it all." Aron shrugged as he took another drag from the cigarette, leaning back against the railing.

Jorel stared at his feet for a few moments before looking up at Aron. He watched the man lean his head back and released the smoke from his mouth.

"I can?" Jorel asked then stared down at the ground again. Jorel heard the other mutter a 'yeah' before turning towards him.

"Jump." Aron said, words echoing in Jorel's head.

_He did._


	2. I Ask Too Many Questions, But Answer Me This One.

It wasn't hard to tell that he saw the man as more than an idol. It was clear that the sparkle in his eyes were for entirely something else than simple admiration. It seemed that he was in constant state of awestruck by just looking at him.  
  


Matty dropped into Jordon's lap and laughed when the rapper grunted. "That's what you get for sitting in my place!" The curly man said between laughs.

"Dude, no fair, you almost ruined my reproduction mechanism!" Jordon whined, but still couldn't hold back his laughter.

Matty shook his head and snuggled into the other male's lap with a wide grin. "Your 'reproduction mechanism' won't get ruined that easily."

"But it totally can." The rapper argued.

"Nu-huh." The drummer sighed.

They both ended up dropping the subject, choosing comfortable silence instead.

It lasted for a while before Jordon spoke up.

"Do you love someone?"

The question got the drummer taken aback, so he stared confused at the other. "What do you mean?"

"Like... are you in love with someone?" Jordon asked. His tone was somewhere between playful and serious.

"I... yeah." Matty looked away.

"Can I ask you something?" Jordon looked up at the drummer.

"You've already asked a lot of questions." Matty rolled his eyes. "But sure, go ahead."

"Can you please, for the love of everything in the world, move your ass a little? You're choking my balls." Jordon groaned.

Matty sighed loud through his nose and moved so he was straddling Jordon's hips. "Better now?"

Jordon captured the drummer's lips in a kiss and grinned. "Way better."

"Why did I even marry you?" Matty mumbled and chuckled before kissing Jordon back.

"Because I'm damn sexy and you love my reproduction system?" Jordon wiggled his eyebrows.

"Wow, it's not a mechanism anymore?" Matty laughed.

"Shut up." Jordon lightly nudged Matty.

"Make me."

And with that, Jordon pulled his husband in another kiss.


	3. Alien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you thought the first one was depressing, boi o boi, you're in for a wild ride.

He couldn't help but feel like an alien. He looked around him as the wind blew hard in his face, the cold air making him shiver. He took a long drag of his cigarette as he stared down at at the forest. It was a long way down from the tree he climbed up on. He could see the city, but quite far from where he was, just a vague light. Nothing more.

He always felt like an alien, he always felt down. He was always sad, he could never be happy, no matter how hard he tried to cover it with smiles and laughs. It was never hard for him to lie.

He took out his old phone, a small nokia phone quite out of its age, but functioning okay. He only ever called one person from it, and he knew that he'll always answer, no matter what. He didn't hesitate to call him.

_Ring. Ring._

"Aron? Do you realize how late it is?"

Aron laughed quietly, then stared down at his bare feet.

"You still picked up." Aron said nonchalantly.

"Why did you call so late? Are you okay?"

"George... how are you, George?" Aron leaned his head against the trunk.

"I- what? Did you just call for that? What the f-" George cut himself, realization hitting him. "Where are you?"

"You won't get here in time, George." Aron's voice was monotone.

"Aron, no, seriously. Don't. You know everyone forgave you." George sounsed desperate, hearing him run out of his house and going to his car.

"I didn't forgive myself. But that doesn't matter." Aron sighed and grinned. "Do you know why people kill themselves?"

"What? No, I... I dunno, 'cuz they wanna die or something?"

"No, no.." Aron chuckled. "It's 'cuz they wanna end their pain. Y'know, sometimes pain can be too much, even if you like it."

A moment of silence. An engine turning on. Driving fast.

"Thank you, George. Thank you for everything."

"No, thanks not accepted, jesus fucking Christ, I'll be there." George's voice was stern but also filled with worry.

Aron hissed a bit in pain. "Wait a second, I'll put you on speaker, I'm kind of bleeding out."

"Bleeding out?! What in the hell did you do?!" George snapped. He probably picked up the speed so much by now.

"I just wanted to feel alive before I die." Aron breathed slowly after he put his phone on speaker.

"No, you won't die. I'm coming there. You won't die."

"I feel dizzy.." Aron groaned. "Please hurry." Aron's voice only grew weaker.

"I'll be there, don't worry, I'll be there, I'll find you."

"Why did I end up being the alien?" Aron asked so quiet, George had to turn up his phone's speaker to hear him properly.

"What do you mean?"

"Why am I always sad?"

"You're not always sad."

"That's... what you... what you think.."

"Aron, please stay awake, I'm almost there."

Aron knew George wasn't even close. Coming from California to Oregon took a long time.

"I never thought you'd give... give me a second chance." He was struggling to stay conscious.

"You deserved it, okay? You didn't deserve to go through the shit we caused you to go through." George sounded desperate.

"Is... that so?" Aron wanted to laugh, but he felt too tired. "I wanna sleep."

"No! Aron, please, don't..." George sounded like he was crying. Huh. How strange, he never thought he could even cry.

"Goodnight, best friend."

If the blood loss didn't kill him, the fall surely did. He fell from twenty feet up and hit the ground quite hard. There was a voice screaming for him, but he was never able to make out what he said.

In the end, George found him, but it was hours later.

He wasn't even breathing anymore.


	4. Alien, part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a: i'm redeeming myself as a human being, but still an asshole.

_Beep._

Quiet.

_Beep._

Quiet.

An endless cycle.

_Beep._

Quiet.

_Beep._

Quiet.

When the doctors told him he still had a chance of living, he stayed by his side. The doctors didn't dare disturb him. Disturb them.

He stared at him with so much hope, refusing to sleep just so he could witness him awake. Just to know he was going to live another day, just for him to get the chance to tell him that he accepted his thanks, to tell him that he'd do it all over again.

Chance...

What a funny word.

_Beep._

Quiet.

_Beep._

Quiet.

People might think it's romantic, but there isn't anything romantic about this. A man tried to end his life to put a stop to the pain. And the last person he called was the man who meant safety when before he meant war. A man that the figure on the bed dared to call him "his best friend."

There was nothing romantic about that. Just tragic.

Aron was a tragic man. From starving himself, to drinking until he passed out, to losing the people he cared about for mistakes that were honestly meaningful now.

George never saw him panic, George never saw him show his weakness. Not until that day when his bitterness almosg ruined Aron's life and dreams. When Aron was in Hollywood Undead, he only thought he was being whimpy and an asshole. So it was easy to vote him out.

Clearly, there was more to it.

_Beep._

Quiet.

_Beep._

Quiet.

Aron taught him to see the bright things in the world even when there's only darkness. He sometimes wondered how a someone who used to completely despise sneak his way to his heart so easily.

Again, nothing romantic. He had a wife, a kid, he would never love that man like he loved Asia.

But he did love Aron.

_Beep._

Quiet.

_Beep._

Quiet.

Geroge never understood why Jorel gave him up so easily. How could two people that used to mean so much to each other just chose to be strangers? They were the closest friends after all.

Or perhaps there was more to it.

_Beep._

Quiet.

_Beep._

Quiet.

It's been two weeks, Matty is sitting with him now. He joined him a few days ago and chose to not leave either.

"I hope he wakes up." Matty said quietly.

_Beep._

Quiet.

_Beep._

Quiet.

"I... Before all this shit happened, I loved him, y'know?"

A bold confession from Matty. Unexpected, but... obvious.

"Jorel had it all. Had him all."

Another bold confession. Characteristic, but still unexpected.

"I know I don't love him like I used to, but..."

_Beep. Beep._

_Beep. Beep._

George felt rush in his blood, Matty fell quiet.

_Beep. Beep._

_Beep. Beep._

_Beep. Beep._

George felt like air ran out of his lungs as he went to call for the nurse.

_Beep. Beep._

_Beep. Beep._

_Beep. Beep._

_Beep. Beep._

_Beep. Beep._

_Beep. Beep._

The first thing he did was call Asia. She just knew what to tell him to calm down the overwhelming rush.

_Beep. Beep._

_Beep. Beep._

_Beep. Beep._

Of course it took a few days, but when Aron opened his eyes, George was there and George took no time to pour his heart out to the man.

Only a few words cut him off.

"I'm... I'm sorry, but... who are you?"

George suddenly felt like he couldn't breathe. Tears welled up his eyes as he suddenly got up from his chair that he barely moved from in weeks.

Suddenly, he heard a low and weak snicker.

"Man... George, you're such a dramatic bitch sometimes."

George didn't know whether to feel angry or relieved, but in the end he chose to focus on the later. He dropped down on his chair and laughed.

And for the first time in weeks, he genuinely smiled.


	5. I Love Jimmy Yuma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and this is to fully redeem myself from the emotional wreck Alien was.

I love Jimmy Yuma.

The way he runs from the camera when anyone tries to take a picture of his face, the way he smiles at the world and feels like it always smiles back, the way he laughs at every joke, whether it was funny or not.

I love Jimmy Yuma.

The way he messes up his own hair, but somehow it still looked perfect, the way he stays behind to photograph a view that people have looked twice at and thought nothing, but he thought everything, the way he talks about things he's passionate about and could go on for hours about how amazing those things are that it would make you think they're that wonderful.

I love Jimmy Yuma.

The way he stays up all night to make sure I'm alright, the way he confronts anyone who dares to say a bad thing about me, the way he just knows what to say to make me smile all over again, the way he takes pictures of our feet and to the world it meant nothing, but to us, it meant everything.

I love Jimmy Yuma.

He knew I was hurting, he saved me. He told me how wonderful he thinks I am and I started to believe it. He laughs a little louder at my jokes. He tells me he loves me every five seconds. He takes pictures of our feet when we're holding hands above the camera. He knows the world smiles back because when he smiles, I smile, and in that moment he reminds me that I'm his world.

I love you, Jimmy Yuma. Will you marry me?" Aron knelt down on one knee and brought the ring out of his poket, holding it up to the other man, who had both of his hands covering his mouth and tears in his eyes.

"Yes." The answer was quiet, but Aron heard it. When Jimmy gave him his hand, he immediately slid the ring on his finger.

And that's when the crowd cheered.


	6. It's Silent Sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really short, quite accurate to my height h a h.

It's silent sometimes. He knows it.

It's silent sometimes. They knew it.

"I love the silence." Dylan said once.

"I hate the silence." Jordon buried his head into Dylan's side.

"I know." Dylan squeezed the smaller man.

"It's too silent without her."

Dylan frowned at his best friend and placed a gentle kiss to his forehead.

"I know."

"I still love her."

"I know."

"Dylan..."

Jordon knew, he knew about how the other man felt about him. But he also knew he wouldn't dare to make a move.

Perhaps he was too hurt, too broken, but he only found solace in pressing his lips to the man holding him, the man who chose to protect him no matter what.

"I love you." Jordon said, a week later, as if it was some shocking realization.

Dylan looked down at the man who had his head in his lap and a book on his chest, and smiled gently.

"I love you too."

It was strange. She used to be everything a week before, but now she was a fading memory.

And Jordon couldn't help but love the new memory he formed with the one who never left his side.

It's silent sometimes. But if Dylan's there, he loved the silence. Because he needed no words, no sounds to know that what they had went beyond anything known to man.

But they chose to call it love.

 


	7. Easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They wouldn't have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for AwokenMonster, hope you enjoy this!

They have always been close. He knew Aron since he was five, of course over time they got close. But Jimmy never expected for them to push boundaries.

It started out a little silly, perhaps even cheesy, a game of the inappropriately named “Gay Chicken” got them messing around for a while. At first it was only touching, hands brushing over the other’s skin, leaving a lingering feeling. It was Jimmy who raised the bar, stroking Aron’s thigh without breaking eye contact. But that only happened after two years since they started, they moved slow. And Aron was with Hollywood Undead still, while Jimmy recently got kicked out as their “roadie”.

They didn't stop there. After Aron got voted out of the band, the man constantly sought comfort. And Jimmy obviously provided it the best he could. The man ended up moving in with Jimmy, because it was easier in many ways.

A week in sharing his apartment with Aron and he realized he was truly fucked. Like “oh fuck I got a thing for him” type of fucked. He realized that while he was holding an asleep Aron in his arms after watching a movie together. Well, it wasn't so much of a shocker, it just felt a bit… more than before. He couldn't help but wonder if Aron felt the same at all.

Aron released the album Nine Lives and things went uphill for the band. More shows, touring, it was all great. But Aron and Jimmy’s game remained stagnant. Nothing more than holding each other when they needed to.

That was until Jimmy blowed Aron in the bathroom before their concert. It wasn't really planned, and it was more of a dare. It wasn't very private either, since the rest of the band, the crew, and the band playing with them were right outside the door, throwing small fireworks in the bathroom. So everyone knew it happened, but they sincerely did not care that much. After the incident, it wasn't brought up. It may have been that Jimmy and Aron have always been super close so it just felt normal for the two to be together. It certainly didn't feel like either of them jumped into anything, it felt natural.

It wasn't a game anymore when the next day Aron kissed Jimmy. It was while Jimmy and Aron were laying together in their hotel room. It wasn't sparks and fireworks (unless their friends would gladly provide those), it was natural, it was normal, it was how it should have been.

“I love you.” said Jimmy after they were done with the tour and ready for a small break before working on their new album. Aron would have replied, Jimmy knew he wanted to, but his phone went off and he had to answer.

It turned out to be Vardan, who got in prison for drunkenly speeding while police chased after him. Aron did not want to bail him out, this was the last time the man stepped on his nerves. Truth was officially out of the band. So now they had to find someone to replace him.

\--

Jimmy didn't know how to feel about him. While Aron and Jimmy had a pleasant, but closeted, relationship, this guy went all in with the flirting. But he was drop dead gorgeous and Jimmy could not understand what was about that man that made him so… attractive.

They met Anthony through Aron’s friends and the man perhaps left the most breathtaking first impression. Aron held Jimmy’s hand under the table the whole time, squeezing tightly. Jimmy could see that Aron was fascinated with Anthony, the man was enchanting. Everything about him just pulled them closer, but Jimmy decided to try and keep his distance, he was with Aron after all.

\--

Jimmy didn't know who should he feel jealous on. Anthony, who was flirting with Aron on a daily basis, or Aron, who was flirting back? He wanted to scream.

Things got weird, though, because when Anthony was flirting with Aron, he was staring at him. Anthony ran his hand up Aron’s thigh, but his gaze was towards Jimmy. As if the man knew that Jimmy was falling for him. But after all that, Aron only got closer to Jimmy, telling him how much he loved him that night under the covers of their bed.

Anthony just blended in their lives so easily, Jimmy and Aron ended up living at his house in Portland and had to change studios so they could keep writing their new album. Anthony was always with them, if not, at least with one of them.

Jimmy thought Aron would have lost before him, but no. One day Anthony was pushing boundaries, much like Aron and Jimmy were in the beginning, but Jimmy caved and pressed his lips against Anthony’s, only now realizing just how desperate he was for this, for the feeling of the man’s lips, the man’s touch. Of course Anthony kissed him back, pressing Jimmy hard against the wall. He was rough compared to the gentleness of the touched Jimmy shared with Aron, but he knew that the two were still a bit scared to accept the fact that they were so in love. But Jimmy had to admit he loved Anthony as well, he fell for him whether he wanted it or not.

He didn't even realize when Aron entered the room, but the awkward cough startled both Jimmy and Anthony, who immediately parted from each other.

“Yuma too?” Aron asked, for some reason relief in his voice. Anthony nodded, the man’s face going red. “Man, you just know how to get all the gay dicks up for you.” Aron laughed.

Jimmy felt confused. He furrowed his eyebrows while he stared up at Aron, expecting an explanation.

“Well… I gave Anthony a blow job earlier today.” Aron shrugged as he went to wrap an arm around Jimmy’s waist. The information should have hurt Jimmy, but it didn't, it relieved him more than anything.

\--

The decision came easily and the three of them easily adapted. Jimmy and Aron talked about it for a while but they both realized they both had strong feelings for the same man, and Anthony definitely felt the same way. So it was only natural that they agreed on having a relationship all three together.

Jimmy knew that there was nothing wrong with loving two men, as long as he loved them equally and they loved him back. He realized just how lucky he was when he had Aron and Anthony snuggled each on his sides. Jimmy pressed a kiss to each of their foreheads before shutting his eyes and falling asleep.

It wasn't just Jimmy and Aron now, it was Jimmy, Aron and Anthony, and they would not have it any other way.


	8. Why didn't he do it?

He stared at his own two hands, moving them slowly, but blood would not stop falling. His chest hurt so bad, he could barely breathe. Why didn't he do it?

 

He stared at the broken mirror, then back at his hands, prickled with shards. They were shaking, ever so slightly moving from side to side as he tried to think of reasons. His head was spinning, screaming, whirring, as if it was some sort of broken machine. Why didn't he do it?

 

He stared at the curtain on the floor, bloody and torn, the bar that was once holding it up laying atop of it, broken in several pieces as it was thrown around. He cried out for something, someone, for an answer. Why didn't he do it?

 

He just wanted to die.

 

He just... wanted to... _die_. 

 

Why couldn't he just end it all? There was truly no reason for him to be alive in the moment, he was only a shell of a man that once meant something. His friends left him, his lover left him, his family left him. Who was he to still live at all? Who was he to be so selfish and egocentric to choose to keep living, when no one wanted him alive.

 

_Kill yourself._

He should just do it. There was no stopping him. He already began, why should he stop?

 

He stared as his feet as he thought of what could end his life quicker. He could keep smashing the glass, then swallow it. He could just slit his wrist again and wait until he bled out. He could take the curtain and hang himself from the ceiling. So many options. So much time. Why didn't he do it?

 

He stared at the door, his ears finally stopped ringing so hard to be able to hear someone behind the door, begging for him to come out, that he won't call the police again, that he won't try to break the door down. The voice told him about how much he loved him, that he needed him, that all he wanted is for him to be happy. He looked back at his bleeding hands and wondered again. Why didn't he do it?

 

He was lying anyway. He knew that he would be much better with him dead. He only brought hatred, misfortune. He remembered how they got attacked by some crazy fan of his old band, and the man behind the door ended up in the hospital, all just to protect him. He remembered the dozens of emails threatening the man, the spammed messages of "kill yourself and your boyfriend". He couldn't even bring himself to hold his hand anymore. He had to do it.

 

The begging didn't stop and he was tempted to stab his ears so he wouldn't hear him, he didn't have to listen to him, there was no point, he would find someone better.

 

But what if that "better someone" actually hurt him?

 

No, no, don't think that. Anyone would be better than him, anyone would do a better job at protecting him, at taking care of him, no.

 

Yet.. there could be a chance. And even if he just brings misfortune, he couldn't let himself know that someone is hurting him, he just wanted to know he's okay.

 

Was it better that he didn't leave?

 

Before he knew it, he unlocked the door and crashed onto the ground. He could barely register the other shuffling around.

 

Perhaps another time.


End file.
